One big drunken misunderstanding!
by sepherdipidi
Summary: Kais drunk and mad....Tala's innocent...and then gets raped...alot of drama and angst and romance KAIXTALA YAOI Flamers welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Jen: Okay so here's another story...yup...Flamers are welcome...but so is niceness! and Rei you can do the disclaimer!

Rei: okay! Jenny doesn't own anything except...maybe herself...yup that's it!

Jen: ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3 am when Tala arrived back from his meeting with the biovolt corp. and all he asked for was a little sleep before he had to wake his team at 7, after all how good is a drowned out leader?

Tala opened the door to the room he shared with Kai and slowly stepped into the still and darkened room. He was trying to sneak back in with out waking Kai from his peaceful slumber. He took one step forward and as he did a wooden board suddenly made an ear-twinging creak from beneath his foot. And as if on que the lights flickered on and Talas eyes landed upon Kai sitting on his bed with a drunken hate plastered into his eyes.

"And just where have you been my dear Tala!" Kai practically spat out these words, barely slurring them, at Tala.

"Kai you know i had a meeting with thee leaders tonight." Tala was trying to say this as nicely and calmly as he could but Kai's eyes just got darker and more filled with furious despise at this answer.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LYING TO ME TALA!" It looked to Tala as if Kai was about to lose it.

"Kai I swear nothing happened, I would never do anything with anyone else! I swear and you should know that! i love you..." Tala started to trail off...but it was true, he would never cheat on Kai...no matter what happened or how bad things got. Tala was truly in love with Kai and nothing could or would change that for him.

"BULLSHIT YOU FUCKING FAG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU WOULD FUCKING LIE TO ME LIKE THAT!" Kai's temper was getting out of control, and Tala wasn't sure what to do.

"Kai what can't you believe me? I'd never try to hurt! And i don't know how you could ever think i would!" Tala's pain started to fill his eyes. He couldn't believe that Kai could ever think that, even if he was drunk.

"TALA IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOVELING ME SHIT! HUH? AND WHY WOULD YOU KEEP GIVING YOUR FUCKING SELF TO EVERY SCUMBAG YOU MEET!" Kai spat all this in a loud roar of noise. Tala's heart dropped and he had tears coming to his eyes...'how could he be thinking this? After all the love i've shown him...he knows that if I ever slept with anyone it would be him...'

And that was true, because Tala really loved Kai, as Kai loved Tala. However the truth of the matter was that Tala was rather prude...in the sexually 'shy' way...he had never done it and really wasn't planning on doing it for a while. On the other hand Kai was a little more 'open' about sex. Yet he respected Tala's wishes and never really pressured him. Too much that is. Tala stared into Kai's eyes...

"THAT'S IT TALA IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE CAN! NOW GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING BED BITCH!" Tala wasn't quite sure about what Kai was going to do, but he knew he didn't want to find out. However Kai grabbed Tala's shirt and ripped him down in one swift fast motion. All Tala had time to do was gasp.

"Kai what are you doing? LET ME GO!" Tala kept trying to push Kai off but was being held down too well for that to work.

"Tala i'm going to do to you the same things that you let them do but would never let me!" Kai started to undo Tala shirt and then his pants until he was only in his black boxers. Kai discarded Talas clothing onto the bare floor and began to wrestle off his own clothing with out giving Tala the opportunity to escape. Finally the only thing separating Kai and Tala were their thin boxers.

"KAI THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO!" Tala was doing anything he could to try to get Kai away from him, yet he knew it was really no use, so he decided to turn his head and take a deep breath...That was when Kai's icy hand thrust beneath Talas boxers causing Tala to jump and lose his breath. As he did that Kai caught his lips in a bruising kiss. As Tala tried to struggle Kais grip on his member grew harder and more tight.

Kai broke the kiss and looked at Tala with lust. "Tala tell me that you want this NOW!" Kai half yelled half moaned as he started rubbing his erection up and down against Tala.

"Kai I do want this just not now or like this." Tala's voice trailed off but kai's hand just started to move.

"Okay then Tala i'll make you want it like this." Kai was stroking Tala's member pretty fast now and Tala started growing an erection despites the fact that he was trying not to. "see i told you that you wanted this" All Tala could do in response was let out a little moan that he tried to hold in. soon though Tala spilled his seed all over himself and Kai went down to lick it all up. Tala was too tired to try and escape now, but he knew something bad was going to happen because Kai had a full hard on at the moment.

Suddenly Kai flipped Tala over without warning and shoved a finger into his backside hole. "Tala this is where the pain comes in for you, after all you need a punishment!" Kai rammed his member into Tala. Stars were all that Tala could see and he couldn't help but scream out loud as the pain over took him. Tala barely cared about anything anymore however, because just as Kai hit that special spot in him he could only feel like he was in heaven. Kai kept thrusting deep into Tala until he finally spilled, then he collasped onto Tala and rolled over to hug him and hold him in his arms.

It wasn't until the next morning that Kai really realized what he had done...

(TBCMaybe)

-------------------------------------------------

Jen: Okay if u like it i'll write more about what he does to make up for it

Rei: Sounds good to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Kai stirred slowly in his sleep. He had never slept so well in his whole life. It was a deep warm sleep that don't come often. He rolled over hitting his arm on something very wet and soggy. Naturally he shot up and opened his eyes extremely fast only to realize that his head pounded in pain. He moaned at the pain and gritted his teeth so he could open his eyes to see what the wet substance that he touched was. Kai gasped as he realized that there was a small puddle of blood and a curled up Tala next to him. He looked over at Tala and noticed that his sleep wasn't so peaceful. In fact Kai could still see the remains of tears that sealed his eyes shut.

"Oh my god...what have I done?" Kai whispered as not to disturb Tala. Suddenly Kai's stomach flipped and he found himself forgetting about Tala for the moment and running to the bathroom. He kneeled in front of the toilet as waves of vomit erupted from with in him.

Tala stirred slowly. He didn't want to remember the event that had occurred just hours before. To his surprise he heard a gagging noise from the other room and shot up to make sure that Kai wasn't dying. After all he still loved him, even if he made a choice of very poor judgment. And even if he did hate him at the moment, he would have gotten over it and would never want Kai to die.

Tala ran to where Kai was crouching and went to put an arm around him, but Kai moved too quickly and looked at Tala, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh god...Tala I'm sooo sorry!" All of the memories rushed back to Kai and he broke down hysterically begging for forgiveness. "Please Tala believe me I didn't want to! I'm so sorry! How could you ever forgive me? I wouldn't! I wish I never started to drink last night...Oh god..."

Tala sat down and slid next to Kai who now was sobbing into his hands. He put his arm around Kai which caused Kai to look up, still crying but now with puzzlement in his eyes as well as pain.

"Kai..."Tala took a deep breath, unsure of what he was going to say. He wasn't exactly ecstatic about what had happened but he knew that he was going to forgive Kai. It was almost as if he understood what Kai had felt and didn't want to torment him with past mistakes like most people would have. Kai was used to that. Not from raping people but from other incidents in his life. His own father sent him away to live with his grandfather when he was six because he gave his kitty a ride in the dryer only to discover that it wasn't a fun thing for animals. And just as soon as he lost his kitty he lost his father. That's what seemingly led to other mistakes that scared Kai's life.

"I'm not mad at you Kai" Tala almost sounded like a forgiving mother when a kid spills his milk and start to cry.

"Wha-...how could you not be!" Kai was shaking half from the tears and half from the shock of being forgiven.

"I forgive you Kai. I don't exactly know why but i do. I just want to know one thing" Tala peered straight into Kai's eyes.

"What is that?" Kai was once again puzzled

"Why you would ever think i would cheat on you! And what went through your mind." Tala let a small smile crawl onto his lips before he gave Kai a little hug.

"Well..." Kai took a deep breath and tried to stop his shaking. "Last night after you left around eight...I heard a knock and the door and when i answered it Ian was standing there" Tala's eyes flickered. Ian and Tala hadn't been getting along lately at all but to be involved in this was just too much! "well he came in and we were talking and he took out some vodka that he had brought and we started drinking it...He was starting to get drunk but i was no where near getting blasted yet...well you know Ian, when he gets drunk he'll hump anything that moves and when i told him no he told me about all the times he had seen you and the executives at Biocorp...well get it on..." Kai took a deep breath unsure if he should continue. "Tala I don't know why i believed him...it just kept coming back into my mind and i couldn't stand it! So i started to drink more and more to get it out of my mind...and when you came back i guess i just lost it...I'm sorry..." Kai's voice trailed off. He was now staring at the ground. Tala took his hand and lifted up Kais chin so he looked into his eyes. When Kai did he noticed that Tala was smiling.

"It's okay Kai...I would probably do the same ting...well not the raping part but ya know...so I forgive you! Just smile for me okay?"

And Kai did smile. He had never felt so whole in his life. No one had ever really forgiven him before and he was happy that it was Tala forgiving him!

"Kai wrapped his arms around Tala and whispered "Tala...I love you..." into his ear.

Tala had never actually heard Kai say that he loved him before. It had all just been assumed, but to hear those three simple words come out of Kai Hiwatari's mouth was like being in heaven.

There was a loud bang at the door and they heard footsteps running to where they were. A large man loomed in the door way and another smaller man appeared.

"So Kai...we heard what you and Tala did last night! I think you deserve a punishment; fore that type of behavior is NOT to be tolerated! ARE YOU LISTENING GRANDSON!" Fear shot into Kai and Tala's eyes as they could only guess what was to happen with Voltaire and Boris punishing them. It didn't seem like the normal times when they're punished...Boris and Voltaire had a twisted look in their eyes and a nasty grin on their faces...


End file.
